Why'd You Go?
by agirlnamedraven
Summary: Dimitri chooses to accept Tasha's request... Songfic to "Goodbye"


**A/N: Let me know, do you all read these? Just wondering… Umm… Here's a songfic to the song "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus. It's actually a good song! I don't own the characters or the song. They belong to Richelle Mead and Miley Cyrus, respectively. Enjoy.**

Two weeks. Fourteen days. Three hundred and thirty six hours. Twenty thousand, one hundred sixty minutes. One million, two hundred nine thousand, six hundred minutes since the day he left. I staked the dummy harder, wishing Alto would let me practice in peace. He had become my instructor after he left.

Flashback

"Rose. Rose!" he called my name. It was the end of practice, the time he was not as tight, not as strict.

"Yeah Comrade?" I asked, joking. I could usually pull a small smirk out of him with that nickname.

"Rose, I told her yes. I told Tasha yes." My entire world started to collapse. He had done what? Why? I thought we had worked things out… I thought we were good…

"I had to. It was too good…" He started to explain, but I didn't want to hear any of it.

"NO. Do NOT say another word to me." I screeched. All I knew was that he was leaving me for her. "Lesson's over." I said, managing to keep my voice low and steady. I spun around and headed for my bag.

"Roza, wait." I felt his hand latch onto my shoulder. Reacting on instinct fueled by anger, I turned on my heel and swung my elbow towards his face. In the back of my mind, I never expected to make contact, so when I did, it surprised me. It seemed to surprise him, too. Deciding not to stick around to see the damage, I sprinted off to my dorm room.

Reaching the safety of my room, I broke down. It took a lot to make me cry, and here I was, bawling my eyes out. Lifting my head off the pillow, I heard someone pounding on my door.

"Rose! Let me in. I need to talk to you! I need to explain…" I didn't even bother to answer him. After a while, the pounding subsided. Looking at myself in the mirror, I decided I needed a cold shower to take the redness out of my eyes. The streams of water hitting my skin was refreshing. My head a bit clearer, I returned to my room.

Walking in the door, Lissa bounded off my bed. "Come on! I've been looking for you everywhere! Tasha's getting ready to leave…"  
"No. I'm not going." I said flatly. The last thing I needed to do was go say goodbye to the bitch that was stealing my Russian god.

"She specifically wanted to see you." Well shit. There goes my hopes of never seeing him again. Oh well, I'd just have to suck it up.

"Fine. Let me get ready." I grumbled. I threw on a tight fitting, red halter top and blue jeans. I knew red was his favorite color on me. My hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun.

We were walking down the path that led to the gates. I was trying to compose myself so as to not let any of my emotions show. Dimitri wasn't going to show anything, so neither was I. Lissa saw them first.

"Wait. What is Guardian Belikov doing with her?" she asked, looking towards me. There were packed bags sitting by a car, too many to be for one person.

"Have you not heard? He's now her guardian." I spat. She just stared at me with a confused look on her face. "So he's leaving. With her." I continued, trying to help her understand.

"I thought he was your mentor. Your special instructor, to help get you caught back up. Who's going to do that now?"

I hadn't even began to think that far. Before I had a chance to answer, Tasha interrupted. "Lissa, Rose, Thanks for coming to see me off. It means a lot. Lissa, try to keep Christian out of trouble. If anyone can do it, it's you. Thank you for giving us some sense of normality. Rose, keep out of trouble. I don't want to hear that you've been kicked out when we return." She said. "Plus, the next time we come, maybe you'll be able to beat Dimitri." She added in a whisper.

How dare she bring him into the conversation? Even if she didn't know the feelings I had for him, she was still taking away my instructor, my mentor. The one person I could trust.

Tasha looked at me for a second, and then said, "Dimka, I'm going to get in the car. Don't take too long. I've got something waiting for you in the car…"

I almost gagged. Almost. But it seemed that all of the self control training he'd put me through was good for something. I was able to keep a straight face, staring off to the left of him. "Lissa, good luck in your studies. Be successful, and I'll see you around. Rose, Guardian Alto will be continuing to get you caught up. Meet him same place, same time." And with a nod, he turned and fairly ran to the idling car. A piece of me broke off and fell to the waiting blackness.

End Flashback

Stan always had me doing the same thing. Same weights, same reps, same exercises. Some days, he'd just not show up. Other days, he'd put music on. I hated those days. His favorite music was Country. There was one song, though, "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus, that I liked. It gave me hope. On days like today, it kept me going.

"Well, I'll just have you finish up the last few sets and then you can go. I have a meeting to get to, so I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early." Stan said, as a way of goodbye. After finishing up, I went and turned on the radio, hoping to hear my song.

After stretching for a few minutes, it came on.

I can honestly say,  
You've been on my mind since I woke up today.  
I look at your photograph all the time.  
These memories come back to life,  
And I don't mind.

Dimitri was always on my mind. Even though he had left, a part of me hoped and yearned for him to come back. Beside my bed, hidden in the false compartment of my desk, I had a picture of the two of us. It was one Lissa had snapped when we had been on the way to the mall. He was smiling that perfect smile that crinkled his chocolate eyes. I was beside him, looking up at his face. We were obviously joking about something, because of the smile on both of our faces. The photo was well creased, due to the many times I folded and unfolded it. It brought up the perfect memories I had made after we had run away.

I remember when we kissed;  
I still feel it on my lips.  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing.  
I remember the simple things;  
I remember till I cry.  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget;  
The memory I wanna forget,  
Is goodbye.

The night that was brought to memory with the chorus was the night we were under Victor's spell. Even though it was somewhat forced, we'd both admitted that we'd been feeling that way for a while. The kiss we shared still burned my lips. The simple smiles or the occasional "Well done, Rose" Meant more to me than anything else anyone said to me. But I wanted to forget the goodbye. I needed to forget it.

I woke up this morning and played our song  
And through my tears I sang along.  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
cause I know I'm wasting my time,  
And I don't mind.

I remember when we kissed;  
I still feel it on my lips.  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing.  
I remember those simple things;  
I remember till I cry.  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget;  
The memory I wanna forget,

Our song was "Fix You" by Coldplay. It was perfect for our situation, and I listened to it religiously every morning before going to training. I had his cell number from all the close calls we'd had with Lissa. He'd given it to me right before we'd entered the mall. I had come so close to calling, but I didn't know what I'd say if he were to answer it.

It was too much today. I tears started streaming down my face as I listened to it. The girl on the radio had such a perfect ending. Why couldn't it happen in the real world. A small gust of air blew in, and I figured Stan must have left something. I didn't bother turning around. He'd get what he needed and then leave. He knew better then to mess with me, especially when I was "hormonal." If only he knew…

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ringtone.  
I hesitate but answer it any way;  
You sound so alone.  
And I'm surprised to hear you say,

"You remember when we kissed? You still feel it on your lips? The time that you danced with me With no music playing. You remember those simple things? We talked till we cried. You said that your biggest regret. The one thing you wish I'd forget is saying goodbye."

The smell of his leather and aftershave incased me. His slight Russian accent sank into my brain. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, holding me as the sobs broke out. He just held me, slowly rocking back and forth. He slowly lifted me into more of a standing position. He was still supporting most of my weight. I raised my head up to see him; to make sure it was really him. He placed a sweet, gentle kiss on my lips and said, "I'll never say goodbye."


End file.
